Círculo de amigos
by HardLohve
Summary: Y aunque Amatis nunca lo llegue a perdonar, aunque Celine nunca llegue a tener del todo su amor, Stephen nunca perderá el respeto de Valentine. Porque tiene un círculo de amigos, un círculo que es todo cuanto desde la infancia lleva buscando, que desde la adolescencia lleva necesitando. La familia que por fin ha encontrado. AI Navideño, foro Cazadores de Sombras. Regalo para Sadder


**Disclaimer: Stephen no me pertenece. (De hecho es la primera vez que lo escribo y casi lo siento como un zapato grande en el que mi pie se ha colado, xddd).**

**–…–…–**

**NT: el presente fanfic está dedicado a Rebeca. (Escribirte un AI es como hacer un reto doble. Y esta vez, por el ángel, no ha sido la excepción). Guiándome por lo poco que Tessa y Magnus y Amatis dicen de este personaje, ha salido esto que…, bueno…, espero que te guste (y que responda aunque poco a tu primera petición). Feliz año, guapa. Y gracias por hacerme sufrir la gota gorda, jaja.**

**–…–…–**

Stephen da vueltas en la cama, incapaz de reconciliarse con el sueño, turbios pensamientos se lo impiden. Lleva semanas abrazando la idea, sopesando los pros y los contra, decidiendo si atreverse finalmente o no. Los nervios le reconcomen por dentro, pero sin embargo de cara a un invisible espectador luce tranquilo, perfecto, chulesco, seguro de sí mismo, como siempre. En definitiva, como un auténtico Herondale debe estarlo en todo momento, sean cuales sean las circunstancias. Incluso si esas circunstancias consisten en yacer a solas en la cama, vaya.

Desde que tomara la decisión de unirse al Círculo nada ha sido igual. De hecho, todo ha ido cuesta arriba, a mejor. Ahora es leal a la causa; es leal a Valentine. Si en su mente hay montado todo un jaleo de ideas, indecisión y temor, el silencio que reina en el interior del cuarto donde yace acostado es ensordecedor, asfixiante. Y desquiciante. Por ello desiste del calor de las sábanas y opta por asomarse al temporal de lluvia veraniega que bate gruesas gotas contra el cristal de la balconada. La luna es un ojo plateado que flota sin órbita en el negro cielo que abre abanico sobre su cabeza. La tormenta, un cántico de sirena al que pocas veces se resiste a observar. Pero no esa vez. No esa noche.

Mientras mueve la baldosa que oculta el hueco secreto y se arrastra de vientre por la trampilla que lo lleve sin ser visto al callejón lateral del barrio donde vive, no presta atención a ninguno de sus dos habituales placeres. En su mente sólo una bombilla permanece encendida, alumbrándole el camino, conduciendo sus pasos: Valentine. Acudir al llamamiento de Valentine. Ese es su objetivo y lo va a cumplir, cueste lo que le cueste, porque él es un amigo fiel, un amigo leal, no como todos esos perrillos falderos que lo siguen sólo por moda. Stephen sabe que él es la persona en quien Valentine más confía. (Y por una vez no habla su afán de creerse imprescindible para todo aquel que tenga la suerte de conocerlo; Valentine, él mismo, se lo dijo. Que él, Stephen, el desagradable y dudosa e injustamente llamado Stephen el Simplón por algunos, es la persona en quien más confía). Y no le va a decepcionar. No hay poder humano, nefilim ni submundo, que se lo impida.

No. Ni siquiera la cita a comer con su progenitor.

Stephen se ha cansado de oír despotricar a su padre, quejándose de que la Clave, cada vez con más insistencia, tiende a malgastar el talento de sus nefilim, a minimizarlos ante los raciales ojos del submundo, insultando el nombre de cazador de sombras. Multitud de veces lo ha escuchado alardear de la rebelde propuesta y el aire fresco que significó su entrada en los registros de peces gordos de la Clave, aunque Stephen sabe que aquellos intentos no fueron siquiera intentos, tan solo rumores que nunca formaron posibilidades tangibles, quejas que no se concretaron en acciones, por lo que todo quedó al final en la nada.

Casi mil años han transcurrido para que la petición de Jonathan Cazador de Sombras al ángel Raziel se malogre; La Clave se ha encargado de ello. Un conteo de siglos tras siglos donde la corrupta, corrosiva e hipócrita organización ha sucumbido a la ambición y a la manipulación y a la tendencia de tergiversar el significado de derechos e igualdad; todo ello lo ha hecho, a sus ojos, merecedora de su desprecio.

Su padre desconoce que Valentine, el joven al que no ha tardado en catalogar como el mejor cazador de sombras de su generación y, por ende, el mejor hijo que un padre pueda llegar a desear, tiene un grupo con el que reunirse en grupo, compartiendo en coro con ellos las mismas quejas, despotricando contra la corrupta pasividad de la Clave y discutiendo posibilidades de acabar con cada uno de los peces gordos de la organización.

Desde niño lo ha oído decir que son los jóvenes los más aptos para promover el cambio, quienes deben hacer algo, al ser el futuro de Idris. Stephen lo ha oído hablar del asunto hace tiempo y debatiendo ideas. Y, poco a poco, se ha convencido de que su padre tiene razón.

También desconoce que su hijo, ése en el que no se ha fijado mucho a lo largo de los años, forma parte de ese círculo. El círculo de Valentine. Por eso, desde semanas atrás, su nombre se cuenta entre los leales a la causa de Valentine. El Círculo le ha brindado la oportunidad que definirá su vida. Desde entonces el sello con la forma de su anillo brilla en la larga lista de runas y estirpe de Valentine y Stephen ha presumido de ella con orgullo genuino, aunque tenga prohibido ir hablando de ello por ahí.

La clave se ha recreado durante mil años en su poder absolutista, pero a ellos les han bastado tan solo semanas. En el día para renovar los Pactos les obligarán a cambiar las cosas. A actualizarse. A doblegarse a sus exigencias. En caso de negarse, Valentine -y con Valentine el Círculo y con el Círculo también Stephen- caerá letal sobre los renuentes al cambio así como sobre aquellos que, aun estando advertidos, persistan en imponer sus leyes obsoletas.

Stephen cabecea al reflejo de sí mismo que ve fugazmente al pasar por encima de un charco de aguas tacañas, cabecea a las ideas de intento de autoconvencimiento así mismo que bullen por su cabeza. Harán el levantamiento como tantas veces lo han planeado, depondrán las leyes arcaicas de la clave. Llevan días ultimando los detalles del gran plan. Todo está listo para la acción. Nada puede salir mal. Nada saldrá mal.

La cortina de lluvia es fina pero constante. Sólo eso explica el error que comete en el siguiente cruce. Se retira impaciente el pelo que insiste en pegársele a la cara con la humedad de la lluvia; cavila con la mirada lo que tiene en derredor y, entonces, se da cuenta de donde está, de a dónde le han conducido sus pasos.

Una farola, con su piedra de luz brillando dentro. La fachada familiar de un antiguo caserón semiderruido, que marca el punto de encuentro a mitad de camino entre las mansiones Graymark y Herondale. Cuatro escalones que ascienden a su entrada, mudos testigos de un primer beso, del intercambio de anillos como promesa de un compromiso matrimonial... momentos de euforia. Momentos de complicidad. Momentos que ya no están.

–Oh, Raziel. –Algo se mueve en la oscuridad en respuesta al suspiro de añoranza que ha dejado escapar. Una figura abandona el amparo oscuro y techado de los peldaños, los baja con la altiva dignidad propia de una reina e, impertérrita a las gotas que se esmeran en abrazarla, se planta frente a él, aunque eso sí, marcando las distancias.

–Stephen.

Él se mueve para acortar un poco más el espacio que los separa, con el hombro rozando el de ella. No la rodea con el brazo, aunque bien sabe Raziel lo mucho que le cuesta reprimir el gesto. Y ella no le ase de la mano como tantas otras veces ha hecho, aunque en los azules ojos que clava en los suyos no hay ausencia de ganas.

No se tocan, ni se acercan, ni hacen amago de confesarse nada más. Ni él es dueño de ella ni ella lo es de él. Ha perdido todo derecho a esa categoría cuando, como un barco alejándose del puerto en una isla comenzó a distanciarse de ella, meses atrás. No obstante, el hecho de situarse de forma que ambos miran en la misma dirección, a ese lugar especial, significa para Stephen mucho más de lo que puede hacerlo cualquier otro gesto, cualquier otro guiño de amor.

–Hola, Amatis. –Aprovecha que tiene el rostro empapado para, con el índice, taponar furtivamente las lágrimas que pugnan por salir. Se aclara la garganta–. ¿Qué haces aquí? –inquiere sin dejar de mirar con fijeza ese lugar que representó una promesa futura y que ahora se yergue ante ellos como el recordatorio de una promesa rota.

La joven tiene el cabello negro despeinado cayéndole en humedecidos mechones sobre la frente, casi camuflando los ojos grises que brillan con intensidad en la lluviosa tarde de verano, esas urbes que a él tanto le gusta contemplar (gustaba, se corrige de inmediato) cuando se pierden en ensoñaciones. A pesar del aire desaliñado sigue luciendo elegante como de costumbre. «A fin de cuentas», piensa Stephen, «las diosas son regias aunque bajen de sus pedestales».

–Todo ser vivo tiene derecho a despedirse de sus muertos.

Stephen da un brinco.

–¿Muertos? –sabe que no debe, pero lo cierto es que no puede evitar sentirse preocupado–. ¿Quién se te ha muerto?

–Muertos –afirma ella. Señala con el mentón las escaleras–. Esa es la tumba que vengo a visitar. Es tu tumba la que vengo a decir adiós.

Stephen deja caer los hombros, aliviado. Pero luego cae en la cuenta de lo que ella acaba de decir y se queda rígido como un palo.

–¡pero qué dices! ¿Mi tumba?

–La tuya, sí. El lugar donde dejaste florecer a tu corazón y el lugar en el que hiciste que se volviera a sumir en el letargo.

Stephen se enfada. Nunca le ha gustado que lo acusen de ser un témpano de hielo. Y menos Amatis, la única persona a quien ha demostrado afecto, afecto sincero.

–entonces llora también por ti. –Espeta.

–Lo hago. Ninguna persona debería concebir una esperanza sin plantearse llevar esa esperanza hasta el final. Esa es la muerte que, cada nueve del mes, vengo a llorar; lo que representa. Claro que viniendo de ti, la persona que lo asesinó, no pretendo que lo entiendas.

–¡ya estamos con...!

—¿Lo hiciste, verdad? –le interrumpe.

Stephen no se molesta en preguntar a qué se refiere. Tampoco se molesta en contestar. No vale la pena. No es necesario. Porque los dos saben qué ha querido decir; y los dos conocen, por tanto, la respuesta. Sólo tienen que mirarse a los ojos. En el mudo enfrentamiento de miradas se confirman los temores de ella. El juramento de lealtad hacia Valentine y, por tanto, hacia los secretos del círculo, pende ominoso ante ellos, un pozo que ni saltando bien alto podrán salvar jamás.

–Eres un cobarde –le escupe ella–. Y un niñato sin sesos.

Stephen tuerce el gesto. La reacción de Amatis no lo pilla de sorpresa (la conoce desde siempre, por decirlo de algún modo) pero no por ello le escuece su imprecación.

–No hables de lo que no sabes. Valentine dijo que...

–¿Acaso eres una esponja que absorbe todo lo que le dicen? ¿No tienes cerebro? ¿No tienes voluntad? ¿No puedes discurrir por cuenta propia? –Suelta un bufido–. Sé lo que veo y hablo de lo que sé.

–Las cosas no son como parecen.

–No he dicho que parezcas un niñato. He dicho que lo eres. Capta la diferencia.

–Y tú eres una estúpida. –En una zancada, Stephen invade el espacio vital de Amatis. Acuna sendas manos bajo el mentón de ella, se inclina y escupe–, y estás celosa porque ahora paso las horas con otra, y no contigo.

Un relámpago pasa de largo. Bajo su luz, Stephen alcanza a percibir que ligeras ojeras se pronuncian bajo los párpados de Amatis, así como un rubor que acalora sus mejillas.

–¿Cómo te atreves?

Stephen conoce los puntos débiles de Amatis. La ha tenido muchas veces así de temblorosa y anhelante entre sus brazos.

–Celine, se llama –susurra casi contra su boca–. Celine, y tú estás celosa de ella.

La nota tragar saliva, la ve cerrar y abrir los ojos e intuye que está a punto de rendirse contra su pecho. Y Stephen sonríe. Internamente. Tiene ganas de besarla, de suplicarla perdón con el cuerpo, de decirla abrázame, bésame, me encanta... con la boca.

–Tienes razón –confiesa finalmente Amatis–. Me has pillado. Estoy celosa. Aunque a medias. –La chica deja que sus dedos viajen una vez más por la extensión de los brazos que le aferran suave del rostro, que sus palmas abiertas se detengan en los firmes pectorales de Stephen–. Pero de Valentine. Él consigue que lo escuches. Consigue que le hagas caso. Consigue que lo quieras y adores, y eso sin esforzarse. Sólo tiene que chasquear los dedos para que tú acudas diligente a su llamada. No tiene que sufrir el echarte de menos, porque te tiene pegado a sus talones. ¿Celosa? –Aferra un puñado de la chaqueta de Stephen y se lo acerca de golpe.

Tan fuerte que sus narices chocan.

Tan cerca que sus bocas no tardan en besarse. Con dureza, con rabia, con desesperanza.

–Y decepcionada. –De un fuerte empellón, lo aparta de sí como si fuera la más maloliente de las basuras–. No te atrevas a minimizar lo que has hecho... la cobardía que has hecho... a una simple cuestión de amores.

Stephen tropieza, agita los brazos para recuperar el equilibrio. Tan ensimismado estaba en lograr que Amatis bajara la guardia que incluso ha olvidado dónde están y el mal tiempo que hace.

–Tú no lo entiendes. Era necesario. –Tiene ganas de gritar. En cambio centra su atención en adecentarse la chaqueta.

–Eso cuéntaselo a tus compañeros de fechorías. Son de tu propia calaña. Te creerán. Yo no.

–Hice lo que tenía que hacer. –Está furioso, avergonzado; dolido, y humillado–. ¿Entiendes? ¡Lo que debía!

—¿De verdad? –Amatis da un paso hacia atrás cuando Stephen, con el gesto sombrío, avanza de nuevo hacia ella–. ¿Sumarte a las locuras de Valentine es algo que debías hacer? ¿Rociarle sal a una niña hada es algo que debías hacer? –Lo mira con tanto desprecio que Stephen tiene que mirar por encima del hombro sin querer creer que esos ojos que siempre han reservado calidad para él ahora lo fulminen tan fieramente.

–Hipócrita. –otro paso adelante. Otro paso atrás. Un baile de amenaza, ardor y esquivación que ejecutan sin darse cuenta bajo la empañada mirada de la lluvia–. Ahora no me irás a decir que estás a favor de darles un voto de confianza a las razas del submundo. No cuando tu propio hermano se ha convertido en uno de ellos. No cuando le cerraste la puerta en las narices por convertirse en uno de ellos.

No puede asegurarlo, pero a Stephen le parece que Amatis palidece ante esa verdad arrojada, que su rostro está desencajado. Cuando habla, no cabe duda, la frase no le ha sentado bien. Nada bien.

–Hay una diferencia entre no querer trato con ellos y entre pasarlos a todos por la espada por el mero pecado de pertenecer a una raza inferior a la nuestra.

–Sí. La diferencia de los que promueven el cambio. De los que queremos pasar a la acción.

–Idiota. Cobarde y niñato idiota. Lo más triste no es que te lo creas. Lo más triste es que te sientes más hombre..., más nefilim... uniéndote a ellos. –Amatis da otro paso hacia atrás. Niega con la cabeza, lo mira de arriba a abajo y vuelve a negar con la cabeza—. No puedo creerlo, Stephen. De verdad, no puedo creerlo. Puedo entender que te disgusten ciertas imposiciones de la Clave. Quien diga que nunca se ha molestado por sus métodos alguna que otra vez miente. Pero, ¿sabes? Te consideraba más listo. –Se echa al hombro la pesada trenza oscura donde recoge su pelo–. Está claro que herré en mi suposición... como herré en otras cosas contigo.

—Cree lo que te plazca, entonces —replica él con malos modos. No necesita el juicio de nadie. Menos el suyo. Semanas atrás tomó la decisión de unirse a Valentine y no habrá quien lo haga cambiar de parecer. Nadie va a lograr verlo arrepentido. Nadie.

Ni siquiera Amatis.

Especialmente Amatis.

A pesar de ello, no puede evitar que la ira lo embargue, que la tristeza y las ganas de echarse a gritar de impotencia casi lo colmen cuando ella le hace saber con los ojos el grado de su decepción y, sin tiempo para que él se explique, gire sobre los talones, regrese al refugio de la escalinata y desaparezca bajo la lluvia.

Aunque han vivido en barrios distintos y pertenecen a clases sociales muy separadas, Amatis ha sido por años su mayor confidente. La primera persona a quien confiar sus temores, con quien compartir sus ilusiones. Se lo contaban todo. Bueno..., puede que casi todo. Porque Stephen siempre ha mantenido la boca cerrada en lo concerniente a su familia. Por tanto, Amatis desconoce todo cuanto él ha tenido que pasar en su infancia.

La indiferencia de su padre. La predilección de su madre al trabajo por delante de él, su propio hijo. Amatis no tiene ni puta idea de lo que significa saberse una decepción para un padre que siempre exige más de lo que da; No tiene ni puñetera idea de que unirse a Valentine implica abrazar la última esperanza de ver reflejado orgullo en los ojos de su padre, para variar.

Amatis sólo ve los regalos caros con que trataron de paliar su mala conciencia de progenitores fracasados. Sólo ve el dinero, la buena posición, los caprichos materiales que le consintieron. Y Stephen está seguro de que ella confunde esos presentes como prueba indiscutible de cariño. De referentes paternos. Nada más lejos de la verdad.

Puede que la familia de Amatis no fuera tan adinerada como la de Stephen, pero eso la ha salvado de presenciar cómo sus padres llevaron a la deriva un matrimonio al que le faltó de todo, desde afecto hasta fidelidad. De todo menos respeto. No, ella no tiene ni puta idea de nada. ¿Con qué derecho lo acusa de cobardía? ¿Cómo es posible que se atreva a llamarlo niñato? ¿A insinuar que su proximidad al círculo de Valentine responde a otro intento de llamar la atención, de rebelarse contra la indiferencia de sus padres en lo referente a él. Ella no tiene derecho a opinar de su vida.

Ningún derecho, joder.

Derecho o no, Amatis ya le ha hecho saber lo que piensa. Y ex novia o no, a Stephen no deja de escocerle sus palabras.

Así que aprieta los puños, propina una patada al escalón y luego reemprende la marcha a la dirección de la casa de Valentine. Se va sin mirar atrás, sin dirigirle un último adiós a la tumba de un amor que ya nunca será.

Por un momento, piensa en volver atrás, en explicarse, pero el pensamiento es breve, efímero como su sentimiento de culpa.

Además que unirse al círculo es una decisión tomada. Sin vuelta de hoja. Es imposible volverse atrás. Si Amatis no quiere entender ese es su problema. Ya han tenido las suficientes discusiones como para que se dé por enterada y abra los ojos. En los últimos meses de novios no hacían más que discutir sobre Valentine. Amatis sospechando, Stephen defendiéndolo; Amatis criticando, Stephen intentando hacerle ver la luz. Valentine, el único que entiende sin necesidad de palabras qué es sentirse un mueble al que se decora con bellos bordados, sin más utilidad que el de presumir, que se saca a lucir ante visitas y luego se olvida en un rincón cuando éstas ya no están.

Si Amatis quiere persistir en su ingenuidad, dormirse en los laureles de la oscuridad, pues allá ella y su necedad. Stephen está cansado de desgañitarse la voz para nada. Tiene cosas mejores en las que emplear su tiempo. Valentine.

Y lo mejor es que está seguro de que a cuenta de Valentine su tiempo será generosamente recompensado. Cuando Valentine le pase un brazo por encima de los hombros o le dé una palmadita en la espalda o le diga lo orgulloso, contento y aliviado que se siente por tenerlo cerca, cuidándole las espaldas, Stephen sabe que sentirá, una vez más, que todo ha valido la pena, que todo cuanto ha hecho por integrarse en el Círculo ha sido lo correcto.

–··–.

Cuando llega al sitio de quedada la oscuridad casi se ha cerrado en banda para renegrear el entorno. Pero no importa. De hecho, mejor así. Es noche de redada. Las cazas no tienen ni un día predeterminado a la semana ni una fecha establecida al mes. Valentine reniega de esas costumbres tan fáciles de anotar, analizar y perseguir. Todos saben que la Clave no es tonta, que bien puede estar siguiéndoles la pista sin hacerse notar, por lo que es preferible no llamar la atención.

Se van de caza. El círculo al completo. (Bueno, ni Luke ni Jocelin los acompañan, una por embarazo y otro por ser un licántropo. Stephen aún tiene que acostumbrarse a no ver a Graymark detrás de Valentine). Stephen siente expectación e impaciencia. Es la primera vez que se va a cazar y no sólo con Valentine o Michael. Casi siente que es una prueba. También percibe temor, por supuesto, pero se dice que no pasa nada, que Amatis no tenía razón cuando lo acusó de cobarde, que es lo normal.

"Ningún guerrero, por fiero que sea, logra jamás librarse por completo del miedo".

Él lo controla, lo doblega con el anhelo de dar comienzo a la lucha, de ponerse a prueba. Espía con el rabillo del ojo a Valentine. Su amigo le dedica un gesto alentador que derrocha valor y confianza, y Stephen bebe de esa seguridad como sediento al llegar a un oasis.

Recuerda el primer consejo que todo nefilim recibe junto con su primer cuchillo serafín.

"Uno no se conoce de verdad así mismo hasta que las circunstancias lo lleven al límite absoluto. Hasta que no sientan en la nuca el aliento de la muerte y huelan su propia sangre al brotar de las manos de un demonio".

Esa es una máxima que ve reflejado en los ojos de Valentine, algo que Stephen entiende muy bien. Es extraño -y reconfortante- darse cuenta, una vez más, cuántos son los parecidos que los hermanan.

Porque Valentine Morgenstern es un luchador guerrero y fuerte, como todo hijo del ángel que se preste a ser considerado por los suyos buen nefilim. Es también recio y atractivo, herencia obvia de su familia; pero tiene un carácter sereno que induce a pensar que raramente se enfada. Un juicio justo al carácter sosegado de la que hace gala cuando conversa con sus más allegados o le ofrece amistad a un chico necesitado de ella como Stephen, pero también precipitado ya que enfrentarse a su fría cólera es más terrible que enfrentarse con las manos desnudas contra uno de los vómitos de Edom. Y hablando de los vástagos de la dimensión demoníaca...

Aparecen. Es un visto y no visto. Pangborn se relame los labios, disfrutando, riendo, gozando de los gritos de dolor del vampiro que está siendo atacado por un demonio. Es una emboscada que ellos mismos han planeado, una trampa puesta para cazar a dos diferentes presas.

Stephen, asomado al otro lado del tronco del roble desde el cual espía el curso de los acontecimientos, no sabe qué hacer. No sabe dónde mirar.

"Cobarde".

En cada alarido del vampiro que lucha con uñas y colmillos por su vida longeva escucha la voz de Amatis.

"Niñato".

Cuando Blackwell le dice que se aliste para salir a descubierto y hacer el último paso de la emboscada, asiente sin pensar, automáticamente.

"Idiota".

Mientras le quita el gatillo a una de las pistolas con los que los mundanos acostumbran a matarse y dirige el cañonazo al vampiro para dispararle el agua bendita con el que el arma está cargada, por alguna razón Stephen no puede dejar de pensar en Amatis y en su Idiota. Cobarde y niñato idiota. Sabe que a ella no le agradaría lo que está haciendo, pero eso no lo detiene.

"Niñato".

El vampiro del que se encarga Hodge una vez que Stephen lo ha dejado casi muerto grita. Se retuerce. Maldice en su incomprensible idioma gutural asiático cuando una aguja se clava en su costado y le roba medio litro de sangre. El ruido de un hueso al romperse quebranta el aire. Las arreciadas carcajadas de Pangborn lo acompañan.

–¿te ríes? –Stephen no puede creerlo.

–¿Y por qué no? –replica Pangborn –. ¿Qué tiene de malo reírse? Hago lo que realmente quiero, lo que me gusta. Yo no soy como ese cobardica de Starkweather, que está en el Círculo para ganarse favores en el futuro; no soy como Lightwood que está entre nosotros por falta de pantalones y gracias a la presión de su señora esposa, ni por el ansia de ganarme una palmadita aprobatoria de papá Herondale como… –aquí sonríe malicioso–, alguien que yo me sé–. Me río, sí, porque estoy haciendo lo que quiero, darle en las narices a esos tocapelotas del submundo. Me uní al círculo porque Valentine me proporciona ver cumplido mi sueño.

Stephen siente que un escalofrío le recorre la espalda.

"Te creía más listo".

A Stephen le tiemblan los brazos. Le flaquean las rodillas. Por alguna razón, tiene ganas de volver la espalda y echar a correr. Para disimular su momento de debilidad, vuelve a disparar agua bendita. La respuesta son más gritos. Y las ganas de que todo acabe, crecen. Asco y náuseas por lo que hacen son su conciencia más persistente.

"Cobarde".

Y así prosiguen un buen rato. El vampiro perforando el aire con sus alaridos, Stephen disparando y disparando para que se calle cuanto antes. No hace ni dice nada cuando una mano le roba la pistola y lo sustituye en la tarea; Stephen se queda callado, aguardando a oír una nueva orden a acatar. Hasta que Robert, hastiado, pone punto y final a la captura. Ya han tenido bastante interrogatorio (el vampiro nada ha dicho sobre el proceder de los hijos de la noche en la próxima renovación del tratado) y determina que es hora de acabar con su sufrimiento.

–Gabriel –susurra. El cuchillo sale suave y veloz de sus manos. Es la primera vez que ve cómo la luz en los ojos de alguien se apaga, alguien que no sea un demonio ni un nefilim caído en combate, se entiende.

No es una visión agradable. No le colma de hombría. No le hace sentir más hombre, un Herondale del que enorgullecerse. Es una imagen que le revuelve el estómago.

"Idiota. Cobarde y niñato idiota".

No lo es. No lo es. No lo es. ¡Joder!

"Te creía más listo".

Sin esperar a los demás, Stephen se levanta. Corre como una bala, sin mirar atrás. Corre haciendo caso omiso de sus compañeros de partida de caza que lo llaman. Y no se detiene hasta que no llega a la verja de la mansión de los Morgenstern, ahora Morgenstern-Fairchild.

–Lucero del alba –se limita a recitar cuando el aludido del apellido abre por fin las verjas de la casa.

Stephen alberga la esperanza de que Valentine no mencione su lapsus de debilidad, que sencillamente se limite a pasarle un brazo comprensivo y protector por encima de los hombros. Pero Valentine hace una cosa mejor. Le acaricia la mejilla con el pomo frío del cuchillo serafín a quien ha denominado Ituriel y le asegura que él sí que es su lucero del alba, dando por zanjado la escena de flaqueza que sin querer ha montado.

La sala donde hacen las reuniones ya está servida. Valentine no bebe. Se limita a dejar que la punta de la lengua baile por el borde de la taza, la espalda recta de quien se planta ante un general pero la barbilla alzada en el gesto arrogante propio de los acostumbrados a que la gente empeñe su palabra como el cumplimiento de una orden.

Al final los últimos comensales son ellos mismos, Stephen y Valentine.

–¿Era necesario? –Se atreve finalmente a preguntar.

Se quedan cara a cara dando pie al ritual conocido de miradas. Donde Valentine se lleva los dedos a los labios, en un gesto que bien puede interpretarse de pensativo o de estar reprimiendo una mueca condescendiente, y donde Stephen le observa con sus ojos inquisitivos, como si pudiera leer cada uno de sus pensamientos, de sus inquietudes, de sus sentimientos. Al final, ante el nulo resultado, acaba desviando la mirada al suelo y mordisqueándose el labio inferior.

—Estamos en guerra permanente con los demonios, ¿recuerdas? –Responde por fin–. Y la Clave pronto tendrá que definir su estado con nosotros. Elegir si está de nuestra parte u oponerse a las demandas que les haremos. Necesitamos información del cómo piensan proceder los del submundo.

–Y extraer sangre tanto al demonio como al vampiro..., ¿era realmente necesario?

–cuando cada encuentro con uno de esos seres es a vida o muerte, ¿cómo mides sus aptitudes? ¿Cómo calculas sus debilidades y ventajas sino analizando las habilidades que llevan en la sangre?

–aun así es arriesgado.

Valentine se vuelve como un relámpago hacia él.

—¿Arriesgado? —Sisea a pocos palmos de su cara—. Arriesgado. ¿Qué crees que estamos haciendo aquí sentados, planeando y planificando, Stephen? ¿Jugar a ser rebeldes? ¿Fingirnos revolucionarios? Todos estamos arriesgando nuestras vidas, Stephen. Cada uno a su modo, en el ámbito que le corresponde. Todos. Incluso yo. ¿Cómo te atreves a mirar sólo por ti?

Por un momento, Stephen teme que en realidad Valentine no los considere iguales, ni verdaderos amigos. La conducta que en ese momento mantiene entre ambos es fría, distante, casi despótica.

—No lo hago por mí —se defiende sin dar el brazo a torcer—. Pienso en mis seres queridos.

—Seres queridos —el tono de Valentine es lejano, un eco de vida que flota desde los recovecos del recuerdo—. Perdí a toda mi familia por culpa de esos estúpidos tratados.

"Al igual que tantos en la guerra", quiere replicar Stephen. En cambio lo que dice es:

–Estás en lo cierto. Lo siento. Submundos... demonios... injusticia significan todos. Lo único que quería decir es que no está bien que te arriesgues de ese modo. ¿Y si el vampiro te hubiera mordido? ¿Y si el demonio te hubiera clavado algo con su último estertor? eres nuestro líder, Valentine. No podemos perderte tan pronto.

—Comprendo —posa una mano sobre su hombro—. Y gracias por mirar por mí. Una vez más me has demostrado por qué eres la persona en quien más confío. Muchas gracias, Stephen.

Entonces Valentine le sonríe y Stephen olvida sus temores; es como un rayo de sol que sale tras una larga tormenta. Recapitula y cae en la cuenta de que es imposible que Valentine no esté unido a él. Stephen adora a Valentine y por eso le sigue. Lo admira con sus defectos y virtudes, con sus locuras y decepciones, con sus secretos y demonios. Lo admira porque es imperfecto. Y así de imperfecto, es increíble. Y así de increíble, es como él.

–Sin embargo, también tú debes comprender –añade Valentine encaminándose a la salida del cuarto–. Esta lucha no es por lo que tú puedas perder, ni por lo que yo haya perdido. Es por todos esos inocentes que perderán algo más que la vida... la dignidad de ser nefilim... sólo porque la Clave persiste en mantenerse anticuada. Un futuro mejor para todos ellos... y para todos nuestros seres queridos, Stephen, es lo que perseguimos. Nada más. ¿Te preocupas por qué les pueda pasar hoy en día? bueno. No depongas jamás la estela ni las armas y las personas a quienes quieres estarán a salvo.

Las personas a quienes quiere. Stephen se ríe sin humor. ¿A quién quiere? ¿A un padre al que se ve obligado a demostrar su valía? ¿A una madre a la que tiene que recordar que existe? ¿A una chica cuyo corazón él mismo se encargó de quebrar en pedazos? Stephen se queda solo en la estancia. Sentado en una silla incómoda, los codos en las rodillas, las manos en la nuca y los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Como si de esa manera todo lo que ha acontecido en las últimas horas pudiera desaparecer de su cabeza, eliminarse como el primer borrador de la historia de un principiante.

Stephen percibe en el paladar el mal sabor de ver escapar una vida con tanta rapidez como lo hacen las gotas de lluvia que resbalan de entre sus mechones apelmazados. Recuerda los alaridos del vampiro como si fueran la inquietante banda sonora de sus pesadillas. Una pesadilla no soñada. Una pesadilla estando despierto.

–Habla conmigo. –De repente Celine está a su lado. Stephen no recuerda haberla oído llegar. Está cerca, como en las últimas semanas, consecuencias lógicas de pasar tantas horas en el mismo lugar. Lo cierto es que Celine tiene la facultad de aparecerse cuando él menos la espera, cuando menos desea verla porque quiere estar solo, pero cuando más la necesita aun sin saberlo.

–Habla conmigo, Stephen. –Él niega con la cabeza. Ella asiente, admitiendo su renuencia, pero comienza a acariciarle el pelo, a hablarle de cosas banales, una costumbre adquirida desde que los dos empezaron a pasar más tiempo juntos. Al final él acaba temblando contra sus senos, completamente agitado por los recuerdos. Torturado por las palabras de Amatis que, como el más insistente de los husmeadores, le va a la zaga.

–Shh, shh, shh. –Ella lo acuna como a un niño. Por el rabillo del ojo, Stephen puede ver que silenciosas lágrimas corren por las mejillas de Celine. Le resulta entrañable que ella vierta las lágrimas que sus ojos no se permiten verter. Le resulta irritante que llore por cualquier cosa, incluso por el malestar de otra persona.

Amatis no lloraría. Amatis lo encararía. Amatis... no. No. No. No debe pensar en el pasado. Debe recordar ese nuevo futuro que Valentine le ofrece. Debe pensar en Celine.

Celine, la dulce y amable e inocente Celine. La que jamás le llamará cobarde. Ni niñato. Ni idiota. La que nunca le alzará la voz para gritarle sus verdades. Celine, la frágil e inmejorable Celine. La que ahora es su amiga más cercana. La que cambiara por Amatis aunque no sean comparables los sentimientos que en él despierta.

Stephen piensa que es fácil llegar a querer a Celine, que aprender a amarla puede ser la lección más sencilla del mundo. Es fácil entregarle su corazón y su amor a una persona delicada, dulce y angelical. Stephen no quiere pensar en la alternativa más obvia, en el sol que le quema y que pretende tapar con un dedo. Que el amor no es una lección a aprender, sino algo que se da o no se da, que el tiempo gana o roba según le plazca.

–No sé qué te ha pasado, Stephen, pero sea lo que sea ha tenido que ser muy fuerte. Te ha marcado.

Tiene la voz ronca por el rastro del llanto, pero el tono que emplea es firme y decidido—

–¿Tú crees?

–Lloras como alguien que tiene un sinfín de motivos por el que sentir remordimientos –Como de costumbre, Celine pasa de puntillas sobre el sarcasmo en la pregunta de Stephen. O es tan ingenua como para no captarlo o es tan gentil como para preferir hacer caso omiso–. Eso no es malo, ¿sabes? Que los sientas es una muestra de que no has disfrutado con ello; y eso quiere decir que no eres tan malo como tú mismo te dices y te consideras. No eres el monstruo que crees ser, Stephen.

–¿De verdad lo crees?

–Claro que sí. –Stephen quiere creerle. Quiere creer que las cosas pueden ser así de simples y directas como asegura Celine, que los obstáculos como el del vampiro son meros escalones a una meta honesta y noble.

Pero las acusaciones de Amatis no lo abandonan. Y Celine parece percibir esa lucha interna ya que pregunta:

–A ver, dime. ¿Te arrepientes de conseguir las metas que te propones?

–No... Claro que no.

–Entonces no te arrepientas de lo que hoy has hecho. Esto es lo mismo. Nuestra meta es un futuro mejor para quienes queremos defender la noble causa que perseguimos.

Stephen piensa en ello. Y al final le da la razón a Celine y, con Celine, a Valentine. Lo que han hecho es un daño necesario; un escalón en la empinada escalera del bien común. No es capaz de arrepentirse de intentar librar una batalla por la estima de su padre. Si un vampiro ha muerto esa noche los mundanos en fila deberían darles las gracias al mundo por librarles de esa escoria.

–Gracias por todo, Celine. Realmente eres maravillosa.

Por primera vez en lo que le parece meses, Stephen deja de sentir dudas, culpa y remordimiento. No es un cobarde. Es un héroe que lucha por un mañana más próspero.

Decide que la próxima vez que Valentine lo envíe a una misión no tendrá debilidades, no flaqueará, no será el cobarde que Amatis le considera. Cuando Valentine lo llame él aceptará la prueba con más fuerza acumulada y con más determinación que nunca.

Porque seguir a Valentine es ser visible para alguien. Es ser imprescindible a los ojos de alguien. Es la garantía de una protección ganada con lealtad y firmada con amistad, el verdadero amparo de una familia.

Y aunque Amatis nunca lo llegue a perdonar, aunque Celine nunca llegue a tener del todo su amor, Stephen nunca perderá el respeto de Valentine. El compañerismo del Círculo. La familia que por fin ha encontrado.

Porque ya no está solo. Porque ahora tiene un referente al que seguir, alguien que no le exigirá más de la cuenta, que pagará su lealtad con lealtad. Y tiene una mujer que no lo ve como un mueble, que no lo tacha de cobarde, que sólo tendrá ojos y afecto para él. Porque tiene un círculo de amigos, un círculo que es todo cuanto desde la infancia lleva buscando, que desde la adolescencia lleva necesitando.

Un Círculo de Valentine al que elegir de nuevo. Ante todo. Siempre.


End file.
